


Kiss Me Gently

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A short scene 1st person morning sex with the beautiful Elena, What else could you want right?
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me Gently

My eyes flutter open as the morning light peers through the hotel window. I cover my face when I realise the light is blinding me, fuck I hate mornings. I’m always groggy and moody. I sighed loudly and sat up resting my head in my hands. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” asked Elena shutting the toilet door gently behind her. She laughed at the sight of me “Man you look interesting" she chuckled. I drew a sharp look, she continued mocking me my pouting her bottom lip and making some off aww sound. 

“Ugh it’s too early for your shite" I laughed sinking into the bed and pulling the duvet over my head. Elena’s chuckled and got audibly closer until I felt her weight on the bed then shuffling over me. 

“You’re outta luck I’m the early bird babe" Her voice was low almost sultry I wasn’t fully awake so I really don’t know. She pulled the duvet down so I could see her hazel eyes meeting my dazed blue orbs. I reached up to pull her hair out the tie letting the liquid gold fall to her shoulders, I lazily played her soft locks between my fingers resting my free hand on her neck. I closed my eyes gently and exhaled.

“I know you’re the fucking early bird" I muttered sleepily. Elena moved closer so I rest my hands on the back of her shoulders. I felt her breath on my neck and it made me smirk, I knew exactly what she was doing. Her hand gently moved down the figure of my body pawing every shape, I wriggled underneath her slightly not taking the stupid smirk off my face, Elena raised an eyebrow and continued her journey. She audibly licked her lips and gently moved her fingers along the thin fabric of my underwear. My breathing hitched, fuck obviously I’m not complaining. She teased and lightly touched my lips. Keeping eye contact with every single move, her eyes were wanting and lusty. 

“I think I like this morning...” I moaned digging my short nails into her shoulder then holding on to her neck. 

“Hmmhmm, I thought you would" She smirked. Using her middle finger she slowly rubbed circles on my bundle of nerves, Jesus this motion fired pleasure though my body so fast I rapidly forgot about my grogginess. My hips started following the steady rhythm she set, I swallowed hard trying to hold back. Elena nipped at my neck, biting down then licking the area to almost sooth the slight pain. She worked her way around then up my throat to push our lips together. 

“Lena.. please..” I gasped. I pulled her back in for another long deep kiss. I felt the smirk cross her lips, as our lips clashed together, the wet sounds slapped around the room. 

“Please what?” Elena teased stopping her movements, and doing that mocking pout again. Gods sake, she knew she had turned me on and was totally in control. 

“Always with the damn shit talking" I rolled my eyes and pushed my hips into her, desperate for some contact. Her warm hands pulled up my tank top passed my ribs, gently pressing my touch starved skin with her soft lips. I pushed the duvet off me and reached up looping my arms around her neck of course once she had finished marking my lower stomach again. She licked her lips and forced our mouths together, I accepted her wanting tongue to freely explore my mouth. I groaned deeply and let my hands wander down her beautiful body, feeling her shape was always fantastic. Her breathing got unsteady I knew she loved the touch, I reached up her scrappy top to feel her soft skin. We broke the kiss to catch our breaths we never took our eyes off each other, She adjusted our position so her thighs had me Inbetween them, completely discarding the duvet so we could have skin contact. Since she was there straddling me reaching up I took the opportunity to pull her top over her head and she started laughing.

“Ohh you’re so subtle” She giggled.

“Pfft coming from you, you bloody well started it" I pulled her close and dotted light pecks across her neck and down her chest. I teased my finger tips around her breasts then thumbed her nipples earning me a loud gasp that sounded like Oh God shit it something like that. I noticed her hands wander up my chest gently tugging at the fabric, I slid out of it and she threw it aside. I don’t know why I chose to wear anything to bed she usually takes it off. She played with my nipples and gently sucked one then moving to the other making sure both got ample time. I threw my head back and moaned her name dragging my fingers up the back of her head into her blonde locks. She pressed soft bites on my skin and made her way up to my neck then round to my ear nibbling on my ear lobe. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she whispered through breathy moans fiddling with the fabric of my underwear. 

“Yes....please...” I muttered keeping one had in her hair and the other on her shoulder digging my short nails into her skin. In one fluid motion Elena slid off me and pulled off my underwear positioning herself next to me so that she could watch my face plus touch my outer lips and circle around my sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“You’re definitely more than ready" she grinned pushing two slender fingers into me, I gasped loudly one hand on the mattress the other on whatever piece of Elena’s skin I could reach. She eased her fingers in and out taking in every gasp and moan whatever noise escaped my lips she 100% took in and loved. She positioned herself between my legs giving the best angle and raked her nails up the back of my thigh, while her occupied hand worked on me. Sweat started beading off my body as I rocked my hips on Elena’s wonder fingers moving faster and faster since the build up in my core was about to explode. I dug my fingers into the back of her head pulling at her hair, groaning so loud she knew how close I was I didn’t need to tell her. My mind went blank once euphoria struck and her fingers increased their speed to make this fantastic feeling even better. I panted riding out my orgasm, sweat trickling down my body. Elena slid out me gently and I lay there muscles completely relaxed my body pretty much flaccid. She wiped her fingers on the sheets then lay down beside me. I shuffled so I could lean in to her warmth, I took her face in my hand and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. We didn’t take our eyes off each other, my light eyes made a contrast to her beautiful hazel orbs.

“Haha, Hi" she smiled.

“I will pay you back I just need time babe" I laughed.

“Hmm it’s okay, I like it when you owe me" She smirked.

“I’ll keep it in mind" I got comfy leaning onto her chest resting an open palm on her stomach, she draped her arm around my waist. This was definitely the best Sunday morning I’d experienced in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I got positive feedback on my last one, which really I didn't expect. It's still gaining hits which I cannot believe to be honest.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> Message me @iamtheholyghost on tumblr. We can gush over Elena Fisher anything Uncharted or Emily Rose in general really together.


End file.
